CLUEDO version One Piece
by Ic'ilver
Summary: Un meurtre a eu lieu. Enquêtez et cherchez des indices pour découvrir le coupable ! C'est vous qui jouez et qui choisissez votre histoire ! /!\ ÉPISODE 1 en ligne : Meurtre de Sanji (chap. 1-4)
1. ÉPISODE 1 : Meurtre

**Hey ! Bon j'ai essayé d'écrire un nouveau genre de fic', dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires ^^ Soyez indulgents, c'est la première fois que j'essaie d'écrire une histoire policière. Je me suis inspirée de la BD du même nom pour l'écrire.**

 **Faites attention à tous les détails ^^**

 **/!\ LES PASSÉS RESTENT LES MEMES (mais les personnes "** **ressuscitées" sont enlevées du passé évidemment)**

* * *

 _Personnages :_ _Nami, Zoro, Viola, Law_

 _Fruits du démon/armes/pouvoirs : Non_

 _Spoils : Arc Dressrosa_

* * *

 **ÉPISODE 1 :** **Le meurtre de Sanji**

 _11h30, dans le salon de l'hôtel_

Un coup de feu retentit. Tu sursautes et regardes ton amie qui semble aussi inquiète que toi. Vous vous dirigez vers la chambre pour découvrir le corps de Sanji ensanglanté, un pistolet dans sa main. Une balle de plomb transperce le côté gauche de son crâne.

\- Sanji !, s'écrie Nami en larmes.

Tu prends son pouls.

\- On est arrivé trop tard…, déclares-tu en détaillant le corps avant de t'arrêter vers l'arme.

\- C'est son pistolet, analyse Nami toujours bouleversée. Il s'est suicidé ?!

\- C'est bizarre… Il était droitier ou gaucher ?, demandes-tu.

\- Droitier… Mais quel est le rapport ?!

\- C'est un meurtre maquillé en suicide. Un droitier aurait visé de l'autre côté.

\- Qui a pu faire ça ?!, rugit Nami.

\- Le coupable doit être l'un d'entre nous. Réunis tout le monde au salon, ordonnes-tu à la rousse. Je vais chercher le maximum d'indices ici.

Elle hoche la tête et quitte la salle. Tu te diriges la commode et fouilles dans la paperasse jusqu'à qu'un en particulier n'attire ton attention.

 _« […] Transfert de 5 000 000 berries réussi sur le compte de Roronoa Zoro […] »_

\- C'est étrange, remarques-tu. Ils se détestaient.

.

 _12h00, dans le salon_

\- Qu'est-ce se passe-t-il ?!, grogne Law. Pourquoi tu nous as tous réunis ici ?!

\- Sanji a été tué, déclares-tu.

Ils écarquillent les yeux, choqués. Viola se met à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

\- Qui a pu faire ça ?!, s'écrie Zoro, fou de rage.

\- Aucune idée. La seule chose que l'on sait, c'est que le tueur est parmi nous.

\- Tu veux dire que le meurtrier de mon mari est dans la salle ?!, s'écrie Viola, terrifiée.

Tu acquiesces.

\- Personne n'a le droit de sortir du salon jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Nami restera ici pendant que je vous interrogerai séparément.

\- Et qui nous dit ce tu n'es pas la tueuse ?, te demande Law.

\- Nami était avec moi lorsque le meurtre a eu lieu, dis-tu avant de te tourner vers Zoro. J'aimerais te parler.

.

 _12h10, dans ta chambre_

\- Que faisais-tu hier soir, vers minuit ?, l'interroges-tu.

\- Musculation, comme d'hab.

\- Y a-t-il quelqu'un pour confirmer ?

\- Tu penses vraiment que je suis le tueur ?!

\- Pourtant Sanji t'a transféré de l'argent, déclares-tu à l'égard de l'homme aux cheveux verts.

\- Il m'a prêté cet argent, grogne-t-il.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez en mauvais termes.

\- C'est passé. J'avais des problèmes d'argent et il a bien voulu me dépanner.

Tu fronces des sourcils, pas très convaincue.

\- C'est sûr que maintenant, il ne peut pas confirmer tes paroles, répliques-tu. Et puis il n'aura pas à te rembourser.

\- Au lieu de me soupçonner, tu devrais plutôt voir Trafalgar !, s'énerve-t-il. Je les ai entendus se disputer hier soir, pour une affaire de drogue.

Il sort en claquant la porte pour repartir au salon.

.

 _12h20, dans le salon_

\- Pourrais-tu examiner le cadavre ?, demandes-tu au médecin.

Il hoche la tête et te suit.

.

 _12h25, dans ta chambre_

\- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?, demande-t-il, perplexe.

\- Pour te poser des questions.

\- Tu me penses coupable, Miss ?

\- C'est la procédure, Law. Zoro déclare t'avoir entendu te disputer avec Sanji juste avant sa mort.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec sa mort.

\- Tu te droguais ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, déclare-t-il agacé. Avant de soupçonner n'importe qui, tu devrais voir avec Nami- _ya_.

\- Elle était avec moi pendant le meurtre.

\- Elle était surtout sa maîtresse, dit-il avant de partir.

.

 _12h30, dans ta chambre_

\- Pourquoi aurais-je tué mon mari ?!, s'exclame Viola horrifiée.

\- Il te trompait avec Nami, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne se parlait plus et puis la procédure de divorce était en marche.

\- Où étais-tu lorsqu'il a été tué ?

\- Je prenais ma douche.

\- Personne ne peut le prouver et tu as un mobile, ça fait de toi la parfaite coupable. En plus, ta ville d'origine, Dressrosa, est célèbre pour les danseuses, la nourriture et les nombreux crimes passionnés des femmes qui poignardent leur mari à cause d'un adultère.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas moi. Tu fais une lourde erreur !

Tu reste pensive tandis que ton troisième suspect repart au salon.

.

 _13h00, dans le salon_

\- Vous êtes tous là ? Parfait. Je sais qui a tué Sanji.

.

 **A ton avis, qui est le coupable ?**

 _Si tu penses que c'est_ _ **Viola**_ _qui a tué Sanji, va au chapitre 2_

 _Si tu penses que c'est_ _ **Zoro**_ _qui a tué Sanji, va au chapitre 3_

 _Si tu penses que c'est_ _ **Law**_ _qui a tué Sanji, va au chapitre 4_


	2. ÉPISODE 1 : Viola

**ÉPISODE 1 :** **Coupable : Viola**

 _13h00, dans le salon_

\- Viola, c'est toi qui as tué Sanji, annonces-tu.

\- Quoi ?!, s'écrient toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Tu as découvert que Sanji et Nami entretenaient une liaison. Folle de rage, tu as trouvé son arme et tu as décidé de faire passer ça pour un suicide, expliques-tu.

\- Non, je vous assure que je ne l'ai pas tué !, s'écrie la brune.

\- Viola, tout est contre toi, ajoutes-tu.

\- Elle n'est pas la coupable, contredit Law. Les femmes de Dressrosa poignardent leur époux, pourtant Sanji a été tué avec une arme à feu.

\- Il a raison, remarque Zoro. Tu n'arrêtes pas de nous convaincre que c'est Viola mais qui nous dit que ce n'est pas toi ?!

\- Nami était avec moi, je vous l'ai déjà dit !

\- C'est vrai ?, demande Viola à la rousse.

Cette dernière fait la moue.

\- Je voulais pas faire !, s'écrie Nami. Elle m'a demandée de lui servir d'alibi sinon quoi elle me tuerait.

Tous les regards se tournent vers toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!, demandes-tu, perdue. Ne me dis pas que tu es son complice ?! Je sais ! Je viens de comprendre !

\- Arrête miss, t'ordonne le médecin.

\- Je t'en prie Law ! C'est Zoro et Nami qui ont fait le coup ! Crois-moi !

.

 _Le lendemain, sur un bateau_

L'homme aux cheveux verts embrassa sa compagne avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. La rousse comptait avidement les liasses de billets avec un sourire malsain.

\- Parfait.

.

 _ **Perdu**_ **.**

 **Tu as jugé trop vite et tu finis tes jours en prison.**


	3. ÉPISODE 1 : Zoro

**ÉPISODE 1 :** **Coupable : Zoro**

 _13h00, dans le salon_

\- Zoro, c'est toi le tueur, annonces-tu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?!, hurle-t-il, agacé.

\- Tu détestais Sanji et sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas résister aux femmes, tu as tout fait pour qu'il tombe amoureux de Nami.

\- Ainsi tu en as profité pour lui faire du chantage pour pouvoir lui soutirer assez d'argent, continue Law.

\- Il a payé de peur que Viola n'apprenne mais tu lui en demandais trop alors il a voulu arrêter et tout avouer donc tu l'as tué !

Il ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer aussi vite, ne sachant pas quoi répliquer. Zoro s'apprête à s'enfuir jusqu'à que Law ne l'assomme.

\- Ose bouger Nami- _ya_ , et tu es la prochaine.

Cette dernière éclate en larmes.

\- J'vous jure ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il le tuerait !

\- C'est un peu trop tard pour se lamenter, tu ne crois pas ?

.

 _13h30, dans le salon_

\- Bravo Miss, te félicite Law avec un sourire avant de partir.

\- Merci pour tout !, dit Viola en t'enlaçant. Grâce à toi, les tueurs sont punis.

.

 _ **Gagné !**_

 **Tu as fait attention à tous les détails et les tueurs ont été arrêtés.**


	4. ÉPISODE 1 : Law

**ÉPISODE 1 :** **Coupable : Law**

 _13h00, dans le salon_

\- Law, c'est toi le coupable.

Ce dernier écarquille les yeux.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

\- Pourtant c'est tout à fait cohérent. Hier soir, tu t'es disputé avec Sanji car il voulait avouer que tu te droguais, ce qui aurait détruit ta carrière : un médecin qui soigne ses patients, défoncé, ça aurait fait mauvaise impression, non ? Tu voulais l'empêcher de tout révéler alors tu l'as tué et tu as fait passer ça pour un suicide.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, miss. J'avais promis d'arrêter la drogue et en échange, il ne dirait rien à propos de ça.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit que tu dis la vérité ?, demande Zoro, les sourcils froncés.

\- Parce que le coupable est devant moi, déclare-t-il d'un sourire narquois avant de se retourner pour partir, nonchalant.

\- Ne bouge pas !, ordonne Viola les larmes aux yeux, en brandissant un couteau.

\- Ne fais pas ça !, t'écries-tu, inquiète.

\- Attends ! Tu te trompes !

\- Trop tard, Trafalgar, s'écrie Zoro en l'attachant tant bien que mal. La police va arriver.

.

 _13h30, dans le salon_

\- Merci pour tout, dit Viola à ton intention, avant de quitter définitivement l'hôtel.

Tu hoches la tête avant de replonger dans tes pensées.

\- Ça va ?, te demande Nami.

\- Non. J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué un détail…

Tu fronces des sourcils avant de te souvenir.

\- Je sais !, t'écries-tu stupéfaite. Law n'a pas pu tuer Sanji puisqu'il est allergique au plomb ! Mais la balle qui a servi pour le tuer en était faite ! Donc ça veut dire que le coupable est Zoro !

\- Trop tard, dit celui-ci en pointant une arme à feu sur toi.

Le tueur pose une main sur l'épaule de la rousse qui affiche un sourire satisfait.

\- Vous étiez complice…, comprends-tu, horrifiée.

\- Tu aurais mieux fait de partir avec Viola.

\- Tu n'as donc jamais aimé Sanji ?

\- Lui, non, par contre son argent, c'était l'amour fou, m'avoue Nami avec un sourire mauvais.

.

 _ **Perdu**_ **.**

 **Tu n'as pas fait attention à tous les indices ce qui a entrainé ta mort.**


End file.
